The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as a computer that can be utilized with a portable power source and a computer program that is executed on such an electronic apparatus.
In some electronic apparatuses including a notebook type personal computer, a remaining capacity of a battery installed on the apparatus becomes low after the apparatus is shipped. At the time of shipping of the apparatus, the battery is charged to some degrees. However, the remaining battery capacity is gradually decreased during a time period from the time after the shipment of the apparatus and delivery of the apparatus to a user and until the time of an actual use of the apparatus by the user.
In the apparatus like this, when the user activates the apparatus for the first time after the user purchases the apparatus, it is necessary for the user, first, to construct a system environment (to install an OS and applications). Therefore, in a process of constructing the system environment in a state where a remaining battery capacity is low, there is a case where the power is cut off due to exhaustion of a battery before the system environment is completely constructed and thus the system environment cannot appropriately be constructed.
For example, when a user turns the apparatus ON for the first time, there is a case where it takes about a few tens of minutes to one hour or so to complete a setup of the OS of the system or the application. In this case, there is no problem if the apparatus can be operated on the battery until the setup is completed. However, if the battery is exhausted halfway during the operation, the setup operation is suspended because the power is shut off halfway. Therefore, the setup cannot be completed in a normal manner.
Thus, technologies for preventing a trouble occurring due to the exhaustion of the battery in using an apparatus such as a personal computer are proposed (see, for example, patent documents 1 and 2). According to these technologies, for example, when a user uses a personal computer that is connected to an extension unit and running on battery, a connection warning sound or a connection warning message is issued to prompt the user to connect the personal computer to the power source via an AC adapter.
However, in the technologies as described in Patent documents 1 and 2, etc., the user is prompted to connect the personal computer to the power source via the AC adapter every time the user uses the personal computer. Thus, an operability of the personal computer is impaired.
[Patent document 1] JP 04-010017 A
[Patent document 2] JP 04-123119 A